


Learning To Trust - Casino

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Casino obviously is in a funk, but doesn't intend to confide in anyone.  Well, the mother hen of the group just can't let that stand, and goes about enlisting aid in helping make his team mate feel better.  One of Casino's heroes shows up to help, and turns out to be rather charming, if overly talkative.  If in the dispelling of Casino's funk a little more of the Cockney's history is revealed than he'd have preferred, well, he figures it was worth it in the long run if it helped his friend get back on an even keel.  And on the positive side, Meghada learns to cook Italian!  Goniff figures that made up for one heck of a lot!  And Garrison?  He just has one request of Casino, no, make that an order, "just keep him away from the nitro!"





	Learning To Trust - Casino

He'd read the letter silently, no sharing of the family news like he usually did, folded it, put it back in the envelope and tucked it inside his tunic. He was quieter than usual the rest of the day, then increasingly surly. Aside from questioning glances and little inquiries amongst themselves, they didn't ask, not at first. Then, Goniff started the ball rolling; well, of course it was Goniff. The small Englishman was the mother hen of the group, and if something was wrong with the man who had become a good friend, though neither would have acknowledged that out loud, well, he wanted to help somehow. That little nudge got him a surly 'feck off, none a yer business!' from the rough-voiced man. Any overtures from the others brought even harsher responses, til Garrison had to yell at the whole lot of them.

"Don't know w'at to do to 'elp, Chiefy. Ain't in the mood for teasing; think that just makes things worse." Goniff was nursing a bruise along his cheekbone he'd gotten from his latest attempt to distract the surly safecracker; no, Casino hadn't really meant to hurt him, but was in such a pissy mood he wasn't as careful as he usually was in trying to miss the little pickpocket, and now the unspoken guilt wasn't helping his mood any either.

"Well, he dont play chess, dont work with knives too much, so don't know what I can do. Actor says he's seen him sneaking books from the library, and might be able to find something in the same line when he's up in London today. Would help if we knew what was wrong, but he aint talking, and dont seem right to be sneaking a look at that letter. Meghada have any ideas?"

"Don't know; I asked her to think on it, maybe bake something. But she 'ad to go up to London too, something Major Richards wanted to talk to 'er about in person. Don't know why 'e can't just use the telephone like anyone else; don't much like when 'e gets 'er off alone like that; no telling what nonsense 'e'll try and talk 'er into. And don't care 'ow much she says 'e's acting like a bossy big brother, don't like that look in 'is eye one little bit!" Worry turned to annoyance in that heavy Cockney twang.

As serious as this was, Chief had to smile just a bit. Goniff's answer to most any trouble was food in some shape or form, and Meghada was his source for much of that. And this new rivalry, if you wanted to call it that, with the British Major was starting to get interesting. Goniff standing toe to toe with Major Richards, jaw outthrust, pugnacious look on his usually cheerful face was quite a sight. The Major wasn't as tall as Garrison or Actor, but had a good couple inches on Chief and Casino, which meant a good several inches or more on the cocky little pickpocket.

And what they were fighting about? Well, it wasn't so much for the redhead's affections; they both had enough sense not to make any assumptions there, or they both claimed. No, to hear them tell it, it was all about putting her at risk, Goniff pissed at the places and situations the young woman kept getting into while Richards was her Handler, Richards pissed because he thought the growing affection between the woman and the pickpocket was putting her at a very different risk.

The other guys were finding the whole thing slightly amusing. For one thing, it wasn't like she was some delicate flower; this was the Dragon, and while everyone could come a cropper, she was more capable of taking care of her self, at the professional AND the personal level, than most people, man or woman. Chief thought the woman was starting to find the whole situation more than annoying, especially Richards' role; while Casino and Actor thought Richards' concern about her and Goniff silly, discounting any such possibility, "Hell, about as likely as a crocodile and a canary! She's just thinking of him like some hungry stray that needs feeding up!"

Chief thought it wasn't only not silly, but thought the two were far closer than they were letting on. Oh, he didn't think they were sleeping together yet, at least he didn't think so, but there was just something in the way their eyes followed each other, a look, a smile, that was different. He didn't intend to say anything for now, but he figured it wouldn't be long before the others figured it out, and he, for one, was looking forward to the expression on Casino's face when he finally did. Richards, not so much, figuring the British Major would hit the ceiling for sure. But none of that helped with Casino's current problem, whatever the hell that was.

The invitation to lunch two days later wasn't unprecedented, and they all trooped down to the Cottage, Garrison along with them; no one passed up an invitation to her table if they could help it. The smells coming from kitchen were enticing, and Casino perked up a little at the familiar spices that filled the air, though quickly relapsing into his sullen expression as if reluctant to give up his good case of the 'mopes', as Goniff called them.

The presence of a tiny much older man surprised all of them, well, almost all of them, but Meghada introduced him with a smile as 'an old friend and teacher, Alfred Burke,' and the cheerful and radiantly self-confident demeanor of the man had them relaxing quite soon. Casino had a puzzled look on his face, though, and in between bites of the hot bread and the polenta with tomato sauce and sprats, which followed the thick soup she'd called ribolitta, he finally asked, "Alfred Burke. Not Alfie Burke?" and the diminuative man beamed, "you've 'eard of me? Well, she thought you might, same line a work and all."

Casino thought to glare at the young woman at the end of the table, knowing this couldn't be a coincidence, but was too intrigued to follow through. Enthusiasm was starting to show in his rough voice, "same line of work, maybe, but hell, not in the same league! Warden, this guy, he's the one we all hear about when we're learning the business. Done some a the biggest jobs, and some a the trickiest! Here and in the States! That job at Fairweathers Race Course, that's one for the books alright!" 

Alfie hadn't lost the smile since they'd arrived, but it increased now to the point Garrison thought he just might need sunglasses. "Ai, that was a challenge, that was, took more than a month of planning!" The discussion became animated between the two, and Goniff exchanged a triumphant look with their hostess.

"And the girls, well, dab 'ands at the business theirselves, first Caeide, then our Spitfire 'ere," jerking his head over in Meghada's direction, "and young Ciena as well. Course, Caeide I 'ad to trick into it in the beginning. See, she just wasn't concentrating, least not on what I was trying to teach 'er, so I'ad Newkirk step inside the big bastard and I accidentally tapped the door shut. Explained just 'ow little air there is inside one of those boxes and 'ow it was all up to 'er to get 'im out in time; coo, thought she'd pass out as pale as she got; figured she might try and twist my 'ead off after too, but she got focused real fast, got 'im out in record time. Don't know who looked sickest though, 'im or 'er, 'im not being overly fond of tight spaces. Pulled the plug right fast, 'e did, took 'er off for a couple of drinks, one of the few times 'e didn't insist on treating 'er like she was a tike."

"Bloody fool, 'e never did want to admit she 'ad eyes only for 'im; know she was a mite young, just thirteen, but always thought, even with 'im being twenty-five or so, it was a shame 'e 'adn't grown enough to understand some things are just worth waiting for. My Maisie, now, she was a bit younger than me too; bidded my time til she turned sixteen, then made my play before all the others caught on to what a fine catch she'd be."

He shook his head fondly, "feisty my Maisie; ready to take my 'ead off, I even looked at another woman; well, looking was bout all I could do, as busy as she kept me otherwise," a grin coming to his face, joined with a chuckle that made him look and sound like a demented elf. "Not so ready with a knife or 'er fists as this one, but near as tempery and a dab 'and with a tea kettle!" chuckling again, rubbing the side of his head in memory.

He looked toward Goniff, "always regretted not taking you in 'and, you know, letting Cramer step in like that. Not saying 'e wasn't good at what 'e did, few better, but unreasonably 'arsh; never saw the need for that, myself. You 'ad the touch, coulda learned my bit easy enough, then gone on to maybe Leaden or Dors for the fast finger part. But Leaden was out of the country at the time and not available, Dors was doing a stretch, and me, I was busy with young Billikens, rest 'is soul; never liked to take on more than one apprentice at a time, never felt I could do as good a job as I'd like doing that. And Billikens, not overly bright, poor boy, needed more 'elp than most would 'ave; 'ad the touch, right enough, but needed a gentler 'and to get the best from 'im, and Meadows was all lined up for to take charge and that wouldn't 'ave been for the best, as rough-fisted as 'e was. Never 'ad the best of chances, Billikens, but thought 'e might suit as part of a crew, might 'ave some sort of life." Alfie shook his grey head sadly, "Daft lad didn't 'ave enough sense to know 'ow to pick 'is battles nor the strength to fight w'en need be."

Goniff's face had gone distant, old memories flooding through his mind, and he spoke without remembering where he was, who he was with. His low voice was almost as old as his face was now, as if he'd aged almost to match with Alfie. "Got 'is self throttled cause a that, too. Billikens never figured out, sometimes it's not a matter of what you want, it's just 'ow much you want to stay alive. Maybe 'e shoulda studied with Cramer; woulda learned that well enough."

A quiet hand to his wrist brought him back to the present, blinking rapidly, his face shifting back to someone they knew, rather than that haunted stranger sitting there. Meghada took her hand away quickly, and started a quick re-direction of the conversation to things less painful, "Alfie, tell them about the time you were casing that job up in Mayfair; you know, the one with the cats," and the small man was off and running with a tale that had the whole table roaring with laughter, and that one followed with another about a jewelry heist that was still talked about in certain circles.

It was late afternoon when the team trooped back up to the Mansion, and Goniff had a satisfied look on his face, seeing that the good mood Casino had been in since about ten minutes into the visit was still in evidence. It had been a longshot, both parts of it, but Meghada had agreed to help. Well, Goniff figured food should cheer most anyone out of a bad mood, and Italian food like Casino kept talking about his Mom being so good at making, that should do the trick, though 'Gaida had been hesitant as it wasn't something she was used to making. And Alfie? He'd remembered the old safecracker from the old days, had heard Meghada mention him not too long ago; sometimes talking with someone in your own field, that helped too. The whole thing had been successful as far as he was concerned, well for the most part. Some of it had brought back painful memories, sure, but the food had been excellent, it had made him feel good to know that Alfie the Artiste had actually considered taking him as an apprentice those many years ago, and Casino was more like his old self. All that was worth the trade off in his mind.

He and the others were sure of it when, out of the blue, Casino offered, "hey, Limey. The old man said you coulda learned his stuff, that you had the touch; wanna give it a try? Wouldn't hurt to have a backup, you know. That job in Switzerland woulda been easier if there'd been two of us working that room, not just me," and the offer was eagerly accepted.

Garrison took Casino aside, cautioned him on keeping it, if not simple, at least less potentially explosive. "You know Goniff; he gets excited, he gets clumsy. I don't want him handling nitro, you understand??!" And Casino laughed and agreed, but thought it would be good to see if he could teach the little Limey the rest of it.

By the time he remembered he was supposed to be depressed, he was over the notion, and to celebrate, Goniff pulled out the loaded dice and got himself chased around the room and up onto the railings of the loft. Actor and Garrison and Chief watched with some satisfaction as things got back to what passed as normal around the Mansion.

Alfie stopped by the Mansion to say goodbye on his way back to London and was greeted with good cheer and a bottle of whiskey being poured. He sipped his neatly, "no, it's me should be thanking you. 'Aven't 'ad such a pleasant time in quite awhile. Was a treat getting to talk business and 'ave a meal like that, never mind sitting there watch 'er pour over that Italian cookery book, too, like all the secrets in the world were tied up in there; seems she's never done any of that before, and she was quite eager to get it right."

Casino assured Alfie that "yeah, she got it right; maybe not as good as my Mom's, but damn good!"

That got him a nod, "well, she puts 'er mind to something, she tends to get a mite single-minded sometimes." He gave a little snort, that reminding him of something, glancing over at the grinning Englishman who was busy remembering all that fine food.

"Goniff, she asked me about Cramer, real casual and innocent like though, while she was fussing with getting breakfast," that causing the Cockney's head to snap around quickly with an alarmed look. Alphie reassured him, "oh, nothing about back then; just about what ole Cramer was doing these days, where 'e was 'olding court, nothing else. Told 'er the truth, 'aven't 'eard of 'im in years. Got a stretch in Doncaster, you know, after 'e got taken up for a nonce; don't know 'e ever came out alive. Rumor 'e tried it on with the wrong bloke, a grasser just in for a spot, and it didn't go well for Cramer; seems the lad 'ad friends who didn't take it so well, Cramer trying to mess 'im over. Especially since the lad was only there since the Borstal was overcrowded. Course, I wouldn't a told 'er where to find 'im anyway, not even if 'e was still around, not with that look on 'er face." Goniff had gone stiff at all that, and lost a couple of shades of color from his already pale cheeks. The others saw, pretended they hadn't, though they mostly didn't understand that little spiel.

Garrison was the one who asked the simpler question, one turning the direction toward the one person not sitting at the table, "that 'look'?" and Alfie snorted, "you've surely seen it, if you've known 'er long at all. Couldn't've taken you in, surely, Lieutenant; you seem a knowing one. That look just like 'er sister's, that 'aint I such an innocent 'elpless little darling' look, the one that says she wouldn't say boo to a goose. My Maisie just laughed at that look, both on 'er and on Caeide; always said, when someone said that, "well, she might not, and really what would be the sense in doing so anyway. But I'll tell you, if I were a goose and saw that sweet innocent look, I'd be looking for the 'atchet behind 'er back. Most likely to end up the main ingredient in some of that Frenchy liver pate!"

Alfie chuckled fondly, "lots a juice, the pair a them, wonderfully devious minds, nasty tempers, memory like an elephant and not an ounce of forgiveness should you try to 'arm one they care about. No one better on your side, though, if they take to you. She's a lot like you, lad, come to think on it; no wonder she's taken such a shine to you, more than a little in common, you know," nodding at Goniff amiably, not paying too much attention to the now flushed face, not seeing how the pickpocket was busily avoiding everyone's eye, not seeing the speculation in the looks being given from the other members of the team, to Goniff and to each other.

Chief took his turn at turning the discussion away from their friend and back to the redhead at the Cottage. "Seen her temper more n once, and she can fight, we've seen that. How long ago . . ."

That set Alfie to eager reminiscing, "that was back in '36. 'Ad come up to London to meet with some estate agents about getting 'er own place; spent time with young Newkirk as well, working the fancy finger lay. I met 'er at Maudie's pub and took a real fancy to the girl, me and Maisie remembering 'er sister and all. Tell you, you ever want to get 'er on a roll, ask 'er about those estate agents; like to drove 'er crazy to 'ear 'er talk, and I expect the same on their side as well. Seems they took 'er lovely list of what all she was after and came up with just about everything but! Almost got 'er snared by a procurement specialist, one did! Old biddy got raided right after and I always thought the girl was behind it; asked and she wouldn't say, just that anyone choosing to work one of the specialty brothels, well, sometimes that might be the best choice you 'ave, but don't mean someone ought be drugging your tea to make your choice for you. Another one, tried to set 'er up in a Mayfair flat; the toffs would never 'ave been the same, that's for certain!"

"Don't think you were in London just then, lad; would've done your 'eart good to see 'er and the Brangle Street Lads mixing it up with a crew of those toffs coming down trying to have their usual fun and ended up at Maudie's pub. Spitfire said that Wednesday night they were swinging their fists at each other and come Friday night, she recognized more than one of them at some fancy do she 'ad to attend over in Mayfair. Said a couple of the lot 'ad on more facepaint than the ladies trying to cover the bruises; the rest were complaining about being set upon by masked bandits! Tsht, as if they 'adn't come to what they considered the slums, thinking to take what they wanted anyhow they could get it, not caring about the damages! Just their luck they walked in on those not so willing as to let it happen so easily! Anyway, at the grand party, she dropped a whisper here, a word or a look there, and afore you know it, everyone was a snickerin at them, and none of the ladies would dance with them, old ladies and gentlemen puckering up their faces at them, and them not knowing why. Not sure of what the final story was, you know 'ow that works, story changes from person to person as it goes round, but one of the 'ousemaids told Maisie she 'eard about 'alf way through the room the story involved those six, a vegetable merchant's cart and all 'is merchandise, a dockside trull and a old lady's pet goat! And that weren't even including the really unmentionable parts! She just laughed, said they were lucky it was 'er, not the younger sister; told us "Coura 'as a much worse temper than I do, and is much more inventive!. Well, I don't know about that, 'aven't met the youngster myself, but this young Spitfire's not one to mess with, not in my book!"

And Garrison and the guys had to agree, she truly wasn't. But that night, waiting for sleep to settle in on him, Casino had to admit, she really was a good one to have on your side, and {"sure knows her way around a kitchen! Wonder if she can figure out how to make panzotti alla genovese and cannoli, and maybe risotto along with arancini. Shit, Goniff'll think he died and went to heaven she gets started with all that!"} He didn't know why she felt she needed to feed the little Limey, but he wasn't about to complain, not when he got to share. Though the sight of her acting like an Italian mother to their resident pickpocket was a little funny. He rapidly passed over the additional thought {"or like an Italian wife"} as just being silly. He resolved to mention a few tempting little items she might add to her recipe book, though, next time they met, and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
